Goodnight Elizabeth
by The Road To Salvation
Summary: OneShot, I'm bad at summaries so I won't write anything. Plus, it'd probably give it all away.


Jack walked the lonesome, dark, yet familiar streets of Port Royal. The only light was that of the moon as it floated by in the darkness that blanketed the area. It was bright and yellow, surrounded by an indistinct trail of mist. Jack was not distracted by the drunken villagers, eager for a fight; or the wenches, perched in alleyways, calling out for a willing customer. He trudged past the almost empty taverns, ignoring the bearded and overweight bartender as he swigged from a bottle of rum shouting, "Fancy a drink, Jack?"

Jack arrived at a large set of gates, and he shuffled through. On the inside was a lovely field. He walked over to the centre, where a lone grave stood, looking delicate and ornate. Inscribed onto it was:

'Elizabeth Swann  
Loving Wife and Mother  
A Beautiful Woman  
1984 – 2007.'

As he placed a single red rose onto her grave, a tear rolled down his left cheek. He whispered gently, "I love you, Elizabeth."

Then, suddenly, a shrill voice rang out, shattering the silence of the night. "Get away from her grave!" Jack slowly turned to see Will Turner, an angered expression painted onto his pale face and his sword drawn. He panted heavily and tightened his clutch of the sword. Jack heaved a long and heavy sigh. "Look mate, just give up. Elizabeth loved me and I loved her, alright?"

Jack extended Will's anger as he began to scream. "No! That's not true! She loved me!" Jack felt sympathy for the young pirate, yet pitied him for his naivety. He stepped towards him and spoke again. "Just go, Will. Leave and get on with your life. You'll move on." Will's face was a picture of disgust.

He lunged at Jack, landing on top of him and wrapping his hands around his neck.. Jack gasped, struggling for breath as he desperately scraped at Will's hands. Will's face was cold and expressionless, not bothered by what he was doing.

Jack lifted his leg, kneeing Will in the groin, and then pushed him away Drawing his sword, Jack lifted it into the air and thrust it down. Will rolled away just in time and hopped to his feet. He threw his weapon forward and it locked with Jack's. They engaged in vicious combat. It was punch for punch, kick for kick, and sword for sword. Will pushed Jack's sword away with his own and then sliced at him. His sword cut Jack's hat into two and it drifted to the floor.

They continued to battle it out. Jack sliced into Will's arms, and Will slashed Jack's face. After a long exhausting fight, they were both equally out of breath. Jack perched against a small fence, whilst Will sat on the floor. A few strands of damp grass were clutched between his fingers. He looked up at a relaxed Jack and then hopped up again, tearing the grass up with him. He swung his sword at Jack, startling him. Jack gasped and protected himself, diving, backwards over the fence. He left his sword behind. Will charged at him. Jack quickly pulled his gun from his belt and aimed it at Will. A single shot rang out. Jack closed his eyes, a little startled by the sound. As he re-opened them, he noticed Will. He was kneeled on the ground, slightly swaying to and fro.

Blood poured from his wound and bubbled from his open mouth. He groaned in pain, before looking up at Jack and straining a smile. With that, he collapsed to the floor, dead. Jack knelt to the floor by his motionless body. He held out his fingers and gently closed his ex-companion's eyes. Standing to his feet, he then slowly exited the field. After a short walk, he strolled through the door of a worn down, shabby-looking hut. He approached a small, makeshift cot, in which was a small baby, looking peaceful as she lay silent, unaware of the violent world ahead of her. He leaned over and gazed deeply into her sapphire blue eyes. "You're going to grow up to be just like your mother," he whispered, softly, trailing his hand over her smooth and delicate face, caressing her cheek. He gently kissed her as she slowly closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep.

"_Goodnight Elizabeth..."_


End file.
